binbougamigafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 01
You Call Yourself a God, But Aren't You Less of a God of Misfortune and More of a God of Flat Chests? (神は神でも貧乏神じゃなくて貧乳神の間違いじゃないの?) is the first episode of the Binbougami ga Animation. It was aired on the 04th July, 2012. Short Summary : The God of Misfortune, Momiji, is sent down to earth to greet a spoiled high-school girl named Ichiko Sakura, who has had good fortune all her life. Momiji explains that Ichiko has an abnormally high level of good fortune, and is also sucking up fortune from those near her. Momiji attempts to take some of Ichiko's fortune and make her a normal girl, but Ichiko manages to fight her off. The next day, however, Ichiko's butler, Suwano, has a heart attack and is left in a critical condition as a result of Ichiko taking his fortune over the years he served her. Ichiko agrees to let Momiji suck some good fortune out of her, but then she runs off with it and releases it at the hospital, saving Suwano's life. Afterwards, Ichiko decides to sack Suwano from his position so he can live his own life without being at risk. A week later, Ichiko's fortune levels soon return, as does Momiji. Detailed Summary : Yamabuki tasks Momiji to fix the cause of misfortune and hands her a photo of Ichiko Sakura. Before Momiji goes on her task, she asks her boss to help her record a TV show for her. At school, Ichiko runs her usual day of winning praise from the boys and envy from the gals who hate her guts. As she is the bathroom enjoying the attention from the gossipers, Momiji appears to her, hung on a noose. Momiji runs out to get help against this pervert, but the person was gone. :Later at her home, Ichiko finds Momiji invading her privacy. Momiji then introduces herself and explains that Ichiko unintentionally absorbing all of the happiness energy. Once Ichiko mocks Momiji of her chest size, Momiji decides to take Ichiko's happiness energy by force. :After Momiji and Kumagai fail in their mission, Ichiko has her butler, Suwano, escort Momiji and Kumagai home. Suwano asks Momiji to be Ichiko's friend due to Ichiko being a lonely girl. When Suwano has a heart attack and is in grave condition, Ichiko makes a deal with Momiji to take her happiness energy. Ichiko steals her happiness energy from Momiji in an attempt to save Suwano. It breaks in the process, giving good luck to folks in the vicinity of the hospital. :Afterwards, Momiji returns once Sakura's happiness energy returns. Screenshots Parodies * Medaka Box - Ichiko wears Medaka Kurokami's uniform during her day at schol * Dragon Ball Z - During Momiji's explanation about life forms having energies, two figures are shown with their eyes censored resembling Goku and Vegeta. * Lupin - Momiji imitates Lupin's voice as she explains to Ichiko how she is the source of the problem. See also *List of Episodes Category:Episodes